A conventional image forming apparatus known in the art records a test image on recording material, measures the density of the test image recorded on the recording material, finds the difference between the measured density of the actual recorded image and the image density intended to be recorded on the recording material, and corrects this density difference.
One method of correcting this density difference involves setting an image formation condition for developer images by modifying the developing bias or the like on the basis of the measured density.